


¿Somos amigos?

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Penny and Simon are my Brotp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Penelope no sabía muy bien que pensar de él cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Kudos: 3





	¿Somos amigos?

No sabía muy bien que pensar de él cuando lo vio en persona por primera vez: un niño escuálido, con cabello rizado y sin forma, pecoso y con unos enormes ojos azules. Del bolsillo del pantalón le sobresalía una pelotita roja. Y parecía no estar muy cómodo con la gastada varita mágica que sostenía entre sus manos.

Para Penelope, Simon Snow no lucía como las profecías decían que El Gran Hechizero iba a ser. O como los héroes de las películas. En realidad, parecía tan perdido y poco acostumbrado a Watford como ella misma. Sólo eran un par de niños de once años.

Lo que Penny si sabia es que el chico era el mago más poderoso de todos. Muchísimo más que ella o cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes. Podía sentirlo, como cuando te acercas demasiado a un televisor y la estática acaricia tu piel.

A otros alumnos, se dio cuenta pronto, les afectaba la presencia del chico. Tanto poder cerca los mareaba. Así que, aunque el heredero del Hechicero les causaba curiosidad, mantenían su distancia. Eso le causaba a Penny un poco de tristeza. Simon actuaba amable a pesar de su evidente torpeza social.

Ella, sin embargo, podía soportar bien su cercanía. Y cómo su madre, había dicho: Nadie sabe de donde vino. Y puede ser peligroso. Si Penny se acercaba a él, Simon ya no estaría solo y ella podría vigilarlo. Era una situación ganar-ganar.

El único problema era que ella también tenía problemas para socializar y no sabía como abordarlo.

Su oportunidad llegó durante la primera clase de Palabras Mágicas.

Simon, el mago más poderoso de todos, estaba sosteniendo la varita al revés. Y no podía resolver los ejercicios que la profesora les había encargado.

Decidida a todo, Penny se acercó hacia donde estaba él. Se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a ayudarlo.

Descubrió que Simon era agradable, aunque a veces decía idioteces. Como comentar sobre el nombre o por que el cabello de alguien tiene un color extraño.

—Es de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a la gente, ¿Sabes?, aunque sean tus amigos. —Le dijo ella.

Escuchó al chico jadear de la sorpresa.

 _—¿Somos amigos_?—Contestó él.

La pregunta hubiera sido brusca de no haber sido por el brillo en los ojos de Simon. Penny sonrío.

—Te estoy ayudando con el ejercicio, ¿No?

A ella no le gustaba relacionarse así, de la nada, con otros compañeros. No tenía tiempo para ello.

—Pensé que me estabas ayudando porque soy tonto.

Simon ahora tenía las mejillas rojas y un leve puchero. Volvió a sentir algo de lástima.

—Todo el mundo es tonto. Te estoy ayudando porque me caes bien.

Decidió contarle que se había cambiado el color del cabello por error, ya que un hechizo le salió mal. Eso fue suficiente para que el Elegido confiara en ella.

Aquella clase marcó un cambió, pues loa volvió unidos como uña y mugre. Unas cuantas semanas después, mientras estaban sentados afuera, teniendo un picnic, hicieron un pacto: nada de secretos entre ellos.

Y así inició, oficialmente, su amistad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esto es parte del reto "Un Valentín diario" del foro FFL
> 
> Día 1. Para/Sobre un amigo (o varios)
> 
> Y pues lo hice sobre estos dos porqué son mi OTP, pero OTP de amigos (No sé si eso existe.) Dudo que esto sea bueno, pero meh~ me gustó.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Ciao!


End file.
